This invention is directed to a device for removing a fish from a hook or lure and more particularly a device for removing a fish from a hook or lure without physically touching the fish.
Fishing is a well-known and popular leisure activity. Typically, one uses a rod and a reel having a fishing line attached to the reel at one end, extending along the rod through eyelets and attached to a hook or lure at the opposite end. The hook or lure is cast into a body of water to attract a fish. When a fish bites the hook or lure, the hook penetrates the fish's mouth and the fish is reeled in. To remove the fish from the hook, one grabs the fish with one hand and the hook with the other hand and removes the hook from the fish's mouth.
While not difficult, there are some who do not like to touch the fish either because the fish is still alive or because of the slimy surface of the fish. Also, some fish, like Bullheads, have fins that can poke through skin. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses this deficiency.
Thus it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a device for removing a fish from a line that improves upon the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for removing a fish from a line that is easy to use.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a device for removing a fish from a line that is low cost to make.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for removing a fish from a line that has limited parts.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.